Censored Cheering
by BananasMakeMeLaugh
Summary: What happens when Bella gets an idea... Rated T for language.


Author's Notes

Kat: So we like one shots.

Katy: **Yay**!

Kat: Little over zealous don't you think??

Katy: I'm not over zealous...I'm just happy.

Kat: So_ you _think...

Katy: I don't...

Kat: The truth is spoken...okay so make sure to check out our separate fanfics...mine are **Sometimes the Weak are Strong** and my second is **Blood and Vampwolves**.

Katy: AND MINE IS...**Life After Edward**...but no worries...it's ExB

Kat: I certainly hope so...single tear...to the disclaimer!!

Disclaimer:

Katy: WE OWN TWILIGHT!!

Kat: Um...how to say this?? NO, we don't!

Katy: We don't? Since when?

Kat: **sarcastically **Since yesterday when Stephenie told us she wanted it back.

Katy: Fine then...she can just be a butt like that...starts sweating

Kat: _Really?_

Katy: NO! I take that back! She's the best! Oh and by the way. She can keep Twilight as long as we can use her characters...especially Edward...starts daydreaming

Kat: **sigh**

Alice's P.O.V

It'd been one month since Bella's change. You heard me correctly. An entire month. But apparently she had some plans she wanted to fulfill before leaving for college with Edward.

"Hey Alice?" She walked in my room with the most 'innocent' look in her eyes.

"Is there something you'd like to-" I was cut off by a vision. Laughing evilly, I jumped off my bed and screamed, "It's perfect!"

"Now we just need Rosalie and her uniforms from years past." Bella sprinted out of the room before I even had one foot forward. Stupid frickin newborn. I ran to Rosalie's room and joined Bella where she was jumping and excitedly saying, "Rosalie! Rosalie!"

After a few minutes she got annoyed. "What the hell do you guys want?!"

We stopped jumping and Bella looked at the floor, now shuffling her feet. I took over from there. "Well you see, Bella had this idea."

"Oh really?" Rosalie looked skeptically at Bella while Bella might as well have been blushing.

"Absolutely," I said cunningly. After a few moments of explaining, Rosalie was in on our plan.

"It's perfect. I'll go get my uniforms!!" I swear if I have to wear that stupid yellow one I'll kill her personally. But I'd time to dwell on that later. Right now it was planning time.

* * *

Kat: AHHH!! I'm stuck between these two lines and I can't get out!! (I kinda hope they show up in the story or else I'll sound totally...

* * *

Katy: Insane? Wait now I'm stuck in a box!!Oh bother...how do you fix this problem??

* * *

Edward: **Pinches bridge of nose**...why am I in a box?

* * *

Kat/Katy: **gape uncontrollably**...(we'll continue this later)

* * *

**Lauren's P.O.V. **I was standing in front of the mirror, prepping for my date with_ Tyler._ I mean he's no Edward Cullen but I guess he'll do fine. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Lauren, it's for you!" My mom was a bit of a loud mouth sometimes.

"I'm coming mother!" I descended down the stairs wondering who it could be. It was too early for it to be Tyler. When I reached the door I got the shock of my life.

"Hello, Lauren," Bella's sickeningly sweet voice reached my ears. Had she gotten prettier? That _must_ have had some type of surgery involved.

"What do you want _Cullens?_" I noticed the other two Cullen girls were standing with her. They were all wearing...cheerleading uniforms?

"We thought we'd come say goodbye before leaving for college," Alice said, looking smug. What's that about? I haven't done anything to _her._

"Well then lets get this over with. I have a date arriving in a half hour."

"Alright! One, two, ready, go!" Bella started the cheer. Alice lead while the other two echoed her every command.

"Give me a B!"

"B!"

"Give me an I!!"

"I!!"

"Give me a T!!"

"T!!"

"Give me a C!!"

"C!!"

"Give me a H!!"

"H!!"

"What's that spell?!"

The air filled with an awkward silence as I glared at the three girls in front of me. But all of a sudden, the silence was broken by none other than Rosalie Hale.

"It spell BITCH! Like _you!" _We all gaped at her. "What...?"

I slammed the door just in time to hear all three break out in hysterical laughter. The last thing I remembered hearing before they were out of hearing range was, "So who's next?"

* * *

Kat: So Edward found a way out...but we still haven't...this sucks...

* * *

Katy:sigh

* * *

Kat: Agreed...OH! AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!

* * *

Katy: Yay!

* * *

Kat: We love you all...we'll hopefully be outta here next time we 'see' you.

* * *

Katy: And we'll definitely write more. So see ya!


End file.
